


Rosa: Your Soulmate

by isobelmaguire



Series: B99 Prompt and Request Book [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Rosa - Freeform, Soulmates, dum dum - Freeform, nine nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: Soulmate AU: wherever your soulmate touches you first is blue on your skin until they touch you there. Some people have blue handprints on their face; some have blue handshakes. You, however, have two dots on your neck...





	Rosa: Your Soulmate

You sighed spinning in your chair and looking around the café. You often looked at people’s SM (soulmarks) when you were bored and oh boy you felt as though you’d been here for hours. A woman with blonde hair and pink lips had a very common SM; a handshake. A man in a black suit had no blue mark; he had either already met his soulmate or it just couldn’t be seen. A small boy, swinging his legs on a chair far too big for him had a blue hand closed around his leg.

 

You took a small mirror out of your pocket and stared at your soulmark. When you were younger you had been teased endlessly by your friends, who said your soulmate was a vampire. After many years of debating, you had decided that maybe someone would put a necklace on you or check your pulse. You hoped it wasn’t your pulse though, as you worried about what would happen for someone to need to check your pulse.

 

**_Crash._** The café’s front window was smashed as a body flung through it. The person was wearing all black and was carrying a gun. Everyone started screaming and running for the exit but another person was at the door also armed. ‘Everyone! Give us your valuables and no one will get hurt!!’ shouted the person at the door. You weren’t sure what was making you do this - maybe it was the shock - but you felt yourself reaching into your pocket and taking out your wallet, and phone. You slipped off your gold ring and put everything on the table in front of you. You saw everyone around you scramble to do the same. One of the burglars went around snatching everything up and shoving it into a small bag. You tensed up when they made there was to your table.

 

‘NYPD! Drop the weapons, we have you surrounded!,’ The police were here. You reached a shaking hand up to run your fingers through your hair. The first burglar had already surrendered and was being led to a police car outside. The other one had other ideas, however.

They roughly grabbed your arm and held a gun to your head. ‘Let me go and she’ll live,’ they hissed. You closed your eyes. So this was how it ended. A bullet in the head, quick but painful. You’d never find your soulmate. You could feel a panic attack coming on and instead of doing grounding or whatever your therapist insisted, you gave in. You could feel tears going down your face and your breathing increased. 

 

Suddenly the release on your arm was gone. Your legs gave way and you fell onto the carpeted floor. You still hadn’t opened your eyes.

 

‘Rosa, check her pulse,’ said a man’s voice. ‘Jake, I know what I’m doing, I’m not a dum dum,’ said a woman’s voice. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked at the face in front of you. She had dark, curly hair and she was really really pretty. She touched two fingers lightly against your neck and gasped. ‘Holy fuck,’ she said. You sat up and cocked your head to the side. ‘Are you my soulmate?’ you whispered. She nodded and you took her hand from instinct. The dark blue patch disappeared under your touch. Your eyes locked with hers. ‘What’s your name?’ you said quietly. ‘Rosa.’ You smiled. Gone was the fear from moments ago. ‘I’m Y/N,’ you said. ‘Well Y/N you need to come to my precinct and fill out witness forms and what not. Then I think we need to get to know each other more,’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing Rosa as a character so please excuse that. Comment any requests you have and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
